Sasame's Choice
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Sasame Uchiha officially becomes an adult when she turns eighteen years old. That means that she's also allowed to get her license and drive a car. However, when somebody from her childhood shows up at her eighteenth birthday party, the love that she and AJ have for one another is put to the ultimate test. Set somewhere in-between the second and third AUW. (An Uchiha Warrior)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Sibling Rivalry

 _I'm sorry that this is a little bit later than I expected. I was busy all day yesterday and sick last night. This will be a few chapters long before I start the third Uchiha Warrior._

It was the biggest day of Sasame Uchiha's life. For today was the day that she officially turned eighteen and became an adult. The night before her little brother and sister had their big night since they played characters in the Peter Pan play. Hiro of course had played Peter while Kira had starred in the role of Wendy. Sasame was very happy and excited for them, but she knew that today was her day and it would be all about her. That meant that her father would start giving her driving lessons so that she could eventually earn her license.

That also meant that she would be getting her own car soon. Not to mention the fact that today was also the day of her horse show. She had been taking riding lessons the last couple of years in the junior division, but this would be her final show before she moved into the adult riding classes. That morning she was woken up by her mother carrying a chocolate cake with vanilla icing into her bedroom that had eighteen candles stuck into the middle of it. She opened the door and hit the light switch before she started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sasame, happy birthday to you." She sung. "Alright now Sasame, make a wish and blow out the candles." Sakura told her with a grin after she had finished carrying the cake over to her bedside but her daughter just simply groaned while continuing to hide her face inside her pillow.

"I wish that you would let me get back to sleep." She told her groggily.

"Oh come on, what kind of a wish is that huh?" her mother questioned her. "Now come on. Sit up and make a real wish." She told her as she slowly started to sit up and rolled her eyes at her.

"Fine." She began before she pulled her hair back behind her grasping it into a ponytail before blowing out all of the candles on her birthday cake.

"So, what did you wish for?" her mother asked her.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true." She replied.

"Alright." Her mother began before sitting down beside her. "I just hope that you didn't wish for a car." She told her.

"Why not? I'm eighteen. I'm officially and legally able to drive." She said.

"I know Sasame, believe me, I realize that. It's just that right now I don't think that your father and I will be able to afford it. We're too busy saving up money for you to be able to go to college." Her mother told her.

"That's alright, I decided to sacrifice college and go for the car." She told her firmly.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Her mother began sarcastically. "You already know that we're not going to let you sacrifice getting a good education just so that you can get a car. Besides, I thought that you were interested in becoming a vet. You can't do that if you don't go to college first." She told her.

"I know, but I want to focus on becoming the hokage more." She said.

"Look Sasame, I don't care _what_ you want to do with your life. Your education comes first and you are going to college whether you like it or not." Sakura told her sternly while pointing a firm finger at her.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not a child! I'm an adult!" she snapped back at her.

"And part of being an adult is knowing the right thing to do." Her mother told her. "Now I'm sorry Sasame, but that's my final answer." She said before she got up off the bed and exited her bedroom. When she got downstairs Hiro and Kira were fighting over the remote control. Sakura breathed a deep and heavy sigh and shook her head.

"Give that back Kira! Turtles is coming on!" he exclaimed.

"But _I_ wanted to watching Hello Kitty!" Kira cried indignantly before Sakura heaved another deep and heavy sigh.

"Alright, who had the television remote first?" she questioned them.

"I did!" they both chorused in unison but Sakura just simply stared at them warningly alerting them silently that they better tell her the truth. That's when it was Hiro's turn to let out a deep breath of air.

"Kira had the remote first." He admitted.

"Alright then give it to Kira." Sakura instructed before he reluctantly handed it over to her.

"It's not fair. All of my friends have at least one brother. Why do _I_ have to be the one stuck with a couple of dumb sisters?" he questioned angrily with a scowl.

"I'm sorry Hiro, but this life isn't always fair. That'll have to wait for Heaven. Why don't you go see if your father wants to ride bikes with you? It's a beautiful day after all and it would do you a lot of good to get some fresh air." She told him before he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, alright." He agreed reluctantly before he started heading towards the front door where Taki was lying on the carpet with his head down on top of his paws. For he was getting to be a very old dog and everyone knew that he only had a few more years left before his time was up. Hiro found his father in the driveway fixing up his car.

"Hey Daddy." He began before Sasuke pulled his head out of the hood and then turned it over to look at him.

"Oh hey bud." He told him with a grin.

"Mommy said that we have to go ride bikes together but Kira's getting her way _again_ by watching TV." Hiro told him before Sasuke let out a rather small little chuckle and grinned at him. "It's not funny!" the little boy cried indignantly.

"I'm sorry Hiro. I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because that's the way that your uncle Itachi always felt about me." He told him.

"Well, at least _you_ had a brother." Hiro remarked before Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily and then slammed the hood shut before he bent over and hoisted him up inside his arms and then sat him down on top of it.

"Listen pal, I know that it's kind of hard being the only boy inside the house, but you know, Sasame and Kira might be a pain in the ass, but it's also clear to me that they love you very, very much." He told him while poking him in the belly.

"I know. But Sasame's leaving for college soon and she's like one of my best friends. I'm really going to miss her." He told him before he heaved a heavy sad sigh.

"I know. And trust me, I'm going to miss her too. But she'll be back. And you'll still have me, your mother, Kira, Taki, and Chika back at home with you. Not to mention Uncle Naruto, Aunt Hinata, and your two crazy cousins." His father told him with a grin. "And we all love you too." He assured him before reaching over to him with his two fingers and then poking him in the forehead.

"I love you too Daddy." Hiro said smiling back at him before his father lifted him back up inside his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Tell you what? How about I take you out for some ice cream. Huh? How does that sound?" he wondered.

"Sounds great!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly as his father let out a chuckle.

"I thought so. Come on, let's go." His father told him as he started carrying him towards the back of the car. "Oh wait, better let your mother know where we're going first." He said before quickly turned around and carried him up to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Birthday Present

"Sasame, would you please help me finish setting the table?" Sakura questioned her.

"Fine." She replied frostily before she entered the kitchen.

"Am I missing something here?" Sasuke asked as he finished washing his hands while the toilet continued flushing before he turned off the light and left the bathroom. "Did you and Sasame have a fight?" he wondered while he started walking down the hallway and paused to pet Taki and scratch him behind the ears.

"Well it wasn't much of a fight." Sasame began as she opened up the silverware drawer and grabbed a group of knives. "Mom talked and she wouldn't even bother listen to my side of the story." She told him.

"Listen Sasame, you may not like it but as long as you live in this house you're still living under our authority. That means that God says that you still have to honor and obey your parents." He told her but she just simply rolled her eyes.

"Well I bet that God didn't make Jesus go to college. And I'm sure that He would have bought Him a car if He wanted one and they existed at the time." She told him before she turned around and walked away and Sasuke stifled a laugh before Sakura quickly turned her head and glared at him.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway?" she questioned him.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes she's funny." He told her with a grin.

"You do realize that you're going to Hell?" she questioned him before she rolled her eyes and scoffed and then turned around and walked away.

"Well that's a fine way to talk to your husband." He told her as Sakura and Sasame both finished setting the table silently together and then pulled out their chairs and sat down together pushing themselves back in. "Alright, so who wants to say grace?" he questioned.

"I will." Sakura replied.

"Good. Let's just see if we can get through supper without trying to kill each other." Sasuke told her.

"Well you're a fine one to talk! You nearly killed me and Naruto!" she snapped back at him.

"Sakura,.." Sasuke began warningly. "Not in front of the children." He told her.

"What? It's not like it's not that they didn't hear any of it before." Sasame told him before they all grabbed ahold of each other's hands, closed their eyes, and bowed their heads.

 _…._

The next morning Naruto woke up to Sasuke knocking upon his front door. "Alright," he began sleepily as he stood up out of bed, cracked his back, and started walking towards the door. He yawned as his eyelids began to droop barely being able to keep them open. Sasuke kept knocking until he opened the door a few seconds later.

"Oh hey Naruto, sorry, I didn't mean to catch you in your pajamas." He told him.

"That's alright." Naruto began inside the same groggy voice and let out another loud yawn.

"Listen, I need your help with something." Sasuke told him.

"Sure buddy, what is it?" Naruto asked him before leaning his head up against the doorframe, closing his eyes, and began to snore rather loudly.

"Naruto." Sasuke began. "Naruto." He said louder when his friend didn't respond to him. "Naruto!" Sasuke hollered before all of a sudden Naruto woke up and shrieked.

"What!?" he hollered before Sasuke took a deep breath and then slightly shook his head.

"I need your help with a belated birthday present for Sasame. It's also sort of a reward for her winning a blue ribbon in her horse show yesterday." He explained.

"Oh really? What are you giving her?" Naruto asked with another sleepy yawn before his eyelids started drooping again.

"My car." Sasuke responded. "And don't go falling asleep on me again." He warned as Naruto placed a finger inside his ear and started twisting it to clean it out.

"Huh? That's funny. I could have sworn that you just told me that you were going to give Sasame your car." He said.

"That's because I did." Sasuke told him.

"What!? Sasuke, are you crazy!? You've never let anyone drive that car except for me and that was only once around the block due to a deal that you made with me!" he exclaimed. "And Sasame doesn't even have her license yet!" he added.

"I know but you didn't let me finish. I was planning on getting a new car anyway and I'm going to give her the one that I have now. That's where I need your help." Sasuke told him when all of a sudden a bright and excited grin lit up Naruto's face.

"You want me to test it out first to see if it still works?" he questioned him eagerly.

"No." Sasuke replied simply.

"Oh." Naruto responded feeling his heart start to sink.

"I just want you to help me fix it up a bit and make it look all brand new again since it's seen a lot of years. It'll save me money for one, and for two, it'll give us something to do together." Sasuke told him with a friendly grin.

"Really? You mean you and me spending some real quality time together? Just the two of us?" Naruto questioned him while he started jumping up and down and his body started trembling with excitement.

"Yeah. It's just a fun project that I want to do with my best friend. Besides, think of Sasame's face when she sees it. You know how much she wants a car." Sasuke told him.

"I'll say, when I slept over last Christmas I could have sworn that she was whispering for me to get it for her in my ear the whole entire night." Naruto began. "Of course, I have to admit. I'm not sure whether or not that was _really_ her, or if it was just a dream." He finished.

"Oh I don't know for sure, but my guess is that it was. It sounds like something that she would probably do. Especially since she knows that you're the easy one and that she has always had you wrapped around her little finger." Sasuke told him but Naruto just simply shrugged at him.

"What can I say? She's not my child, so I figured that it wouldn't hurt to spoil her every now and then." He told him.

"Hm." Sasuke began with a sly grin. "It seems to me that it's a lot more than that. But what do you say, are you in?" he questioned him.

"I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly in response. "Let me just go get dressed and I'll meet you over at your house after breakfast. I've still got to feed Oji and take him out for his morning walk too." He told him.

"Alright, that'll be perfect since Sasame's going to the mall with a few of her friends." Sasuke said.

"Yep! It's official! She's a woman alright." Naruto told him.

"I know. And I don't think I'll ever get used to it either." He said before giving him a slight wave. "Alright, see you later." He told him before he turned around and started walking back down the driveway.

"Goodbye!" Naruto called back before slamming the door in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The New Car

 _I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had to go to church and do my grocery shopping for the month. Plus, I was really tired for hardly having any sleep the night before and posting my first Harry Snape Halloween story of the year. Only a few more days before An Uchiha Halloween!_

Sakura walked outside through the front door to check and see how Naruto and Sasuke were coming along on the car. Naruto was busy hosing down the front of it while Sasuke was changing the oil. "Hey boys, so how's it going?" she questioned them with a grin.

"It's coming along pretty well actually. Naruto's washing the car, I'm changing the oil, then I'm going to put in new brake pads and we'll both give it a brand-new paint job. I've even ordered a new personalized license plate for her." He told her as she smiled warmly at him.

"That's great Sasuke. Sasame's really going to love it." She told him.

"I know. She's going to be really surprised." He told her before he continued to work in silence.

"Uh listen Sasuke, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You know, for yelling at you last night." She told him.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. Just because we were mad at our daughter didn't mean that we had to be mad at each other." He said.

"Well I have a feeling that Sasame's still mad at me. She hasn't really spoken to me since yesterday morning." She told him.

"Oh don't worry, she'll get over it. She can't stay mad at you forever." He assured her.

"I don't know. It is her birthday after all. Maybe I was being a little too tough on her." She said before Sasuke suddenly stopped working and then turned his head over to look at her.

"Listen Cherry, you can't blame yourself. You only want what's best for her. Just like I do. Children need a little tough love every now and then." He told her while he wiped his hands upon his tiny white rag.

"But that's just it Sasuke. She's _not_ a child anymore. You know, I think that it's time that we start trusting her to make her own decisions. After all, it's her life and we're not always going to be around to make them for her." She told him before he took a deep breath and then slowly let it out.

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right." He told her.

"Well I better go. I have to go to the grocery store. Hiro and Kira are playing out in the backyard. I told them not to bother you, but I also told them that if you really needed anything to come and get you." She explained.

"You left the two of them alone by themselves? Gee, I hope that they'll have all of their body part when they get through." He teased before Sakura giggled and kissed them goodbye.

"Don't be ridiculous. They might fight like cats and dogs but they love each other as much as you and Naruto do." She told him.

"Alright, see you later." Sasuke told her as he started getting back to work while she continued walking towards the garage where her own car was parked.

 _…._

Sasuke finished pulling Sasame's new car inside Naruto's garage. It was now painted a brightly colored pink with a dark purple stripe through the center of it. Then he quickly put on the brakes, put it in park, turned off the engine, and then climbed out of the car slamming the door tightly shut behind him. "Thanks for letting me park this here so Sasame doesn't see it. I want her to be really surprised tomorrow night at her party." He told him.

"Oh I'm sure that she will be." Naruto assured him as Sasuke grinned slyly at him.

"Am I the greatest father in the universe or what?" he questioned him.

"I don't know but I'm sure that Sasame will think that you are. When is her new license plate coming?" Naruto wondered.

"It's supposed to come tomorrow which will be perfect. Then all I'll have to do is to teach her how to drive it." Sasuke replied.

"Well good luck with that. Hinata and I never taught either of our children how to drive, we just enrolled them in driver's ED. That way, if they made a mistake our lives wouldn't be a stake. We just let the professionals deal with that." Naruto explained. "Anyway, I'm sure that you don't have anything to worry about. After all, you're a great driver and I'm sure that you'll do a great job at teaching her." He told him as Sasuke grinned at him.

"Thanks Naruto, and thanks again for all of your help. I really appreciate it." He told him.

"Well you know that I would do anything for you and Sasame." Naruto began. "I'll see you tomorrow night at the party." He finished before they exchanged grins and bumped their fists together.

"Alright, see you later. You take care of yourself alright?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Alright. You too. Do you need a ride home?" Naruto wondered but Sasuke just simply shook his head.

"Nah that's alright. It isn't that far. Besides, Sakura's always saying that I could use the exercise." He told him.

"So does Hinata. She also tells me that I should start watching what I eat." Naruto told him.

"I know, Sakura's the same way. She also tells me that I should stop smoking and start setting an example for the kids. I love my wife and everything but I also find it extremely annoying when she starts getting into my own personal business when she should start minding her own." He told him but Naruto just simply grinned at him.

"Yeah well the joke's on Hinata when it comes to watching what I eat because I do that all the time. I watch very carefully. I love going into Burger King and watching when they start frying up the French fries!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke laughed before poking him in the forehead affectionately.

"You really are something else you know that? But I love you anyway." He told him while smiling at him warmly and lovingly.

"Love you too." Naruto told him while he smiled back at him before Sasuke removed his fingers, turned around, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Birthday Party

 _I'm sorry that this is kind of late but this one girl that I know has a school project that's due next week and I've been helping her with it. So anyway, here is the next chapter and tomorrow I SHOULD upload the last one and then An Uchiha Halloween will be on Thursday as originally scheduled. After that An Uchiha Warrior the Final chapter will FINALLY be released! So, I hope that you enjoy the next chapter and are having a great Halloween season so far! (I know that I am, I LOVE Halloween!)_

That following morning Sakura walked down to the mailbox and removed the package that Sasuke was expecting as well as the rest of the mail. Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy taking his motorcycle down to the car dealership to check out new models. "I still don't understand something." Sasame began once her mother reentered through the front door. "Why is Dad looking for a new car anyway? And where is his old one anyway?" she inquired.

"He's giving it to you." Hiro blurted out before Kira elbowed him inside the stomach making him make an oomph noise.

"Hey!" he cried.

"What!?" Sasame exclaimed out of complete and utter astonishment and disbelief before Kira turned her head to glance over at their younger brother.

"Way to go Hiro." She muttered under her breath before their mother took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It was _supposed_ to be a surprise." She began.

"Sorry." Hiro apologized sheepishly while hanging his head with guilt.

"Anyway, your father and uncle were fixing it up earlier while you were gone and it's parked in your uncle's garage right now which is the reason that it's not here right now." Sakura finished explaining.

"Really? Papa did that for me? But he _loved_ that car." Sasame said.

"I know, but he loves you more and so do I. And by the way, I just wanted to apologize for the way that I've been treating you. You've been absolutely one hundred percent right Sasame. You're not a child anymore and it's about time that we start treating you like the beautiful young lady that you are." She told her.

"Really? You mean that? I really get to decide whether or not I go to college?" Sasame questioned her with uncertainty before her mother nodded slightly at her.

"Yes, I just hope that we've taught you well enough to make the right decision yourself." She told her.

"Well, in that case, I decided that I'm not going." Sasame responded.

"Wow, you really thought that one through didn't you." Sakura told her.

"Wait Mom, you didn't let me finish. The reason that I'm not going to college is because I can't stand to be away from all of my family and friends. I love you all so much and I'm afraid that I would get homesick." Sasame explained.

"Oh Sasame." Sakura began with a gasp as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That was the most beautiful answer that I've ever heard." She told her daughter.

"Besides, I'm a shinobi first. I can learn how to be a medical ninja like you so that I can heal humans as well as animals. And not only that, but if I ever hope to take Uncle Naruto's place as hokage someday then I'm really going to have to train hard because there's only ever been one other female hokage. And as the first girl born in the Uchiha clan, I feel that it is my duty to make my father proud of me." She said before Sakura placed both of her hands on top of her daughter's shoulders.

"I not only think that your father's proud of you, I _know_ that he is. He loves you very much and you truly are the daughter of the great Sasuke Uchiha and are going to make a brilliant medical ninja and an even better hokage." She told her.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Sasame told her.

"I love you too." Sakura told her before they wrapped their arms around one another and tightly embraced each other.

 _….._

Sasuke, Sakura, Sasame, Kira, and Hiro all entered the bowling alley together. "Alright, you guys already know that I love my little brother and sister, I just don't understand why we had to bring them to my party." Sasame said.

"For two reasons." Sasuke began. "First of all we didn't have any babysitters to watch them, and second of all they're part of the family and we're not going to exclude them." He finished before Himawari along with Sasame's other friends came walking over to her.

"Hey Sasame, you'll never guess who just showed up." her friend Misaki told her with a sly grin.

"Really who?" Sasame questioned her back.

"Samuru." Misaki replied. "Samuru Aoyama." She told her.

"What!? Samuru's here!?" Sasame exclaimed with great complete and utter horror, astonishment and disbelief.

"Yes, he crashed. Isn't that exciting?" Misaki questioned her friend eagerly.

"I don't understand, who's Samuru?" Himawari wondered as Misaki just simply giggled.

"He's Sasame's old _boyfriend_." Misaki told her.

"He is not!" Sasame cried indignantly. "He was just a crush!"

"Well whatever he was he's obviously here." Himawari said.

"And so is AJ." Sasame said while starting to feel a sickish feeling inside her stomach.

"Well, look on the bright side." Misaki began.

"Which is?" Sasame wondered.

"At least Samuru thought that your party was cool enough that he crashed it in the first place." Misaki told her with a shrug before she turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Sasame's Choice

"Oh no!" Sasame exclaimed in horror. "What am I going to do!?" she cried.

"I'm sorry Sasame, but we can't help you with this one." Sakura told her. "You're going to have to find out the solution to that problem yourself." She said before Naruto started walking over to them.

"Well, I don't know what her problem is but mine is that I can't seem to find a pair of bowling shoes in my size." He said.

"No offense or anything Uncle Naruto but mine is a lot bigger than that." Sasame told him before he raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"Really? What's that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. She's having problems in the romance department." Sasuke told him but Naruto just simply grinned slyly at him.

"Well you know my nickname is the king of romance." He told his niece with a knowing wrinkle of his eyebrows making her giggle.

"Don't listen to him. He's the only one that calls himself that." Sasuke said before Naruto scowled and growled low underneath his breath at him and narrowed his eyebrows with a glare.

"His real nickname is the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja." Sasuke teased with a grin while Naruto continued glaring at him.

"Oh yeah? Well I would tell her what your nickname was but I don't think that it would be appropriate for the simple fact that there are little one's present!" he snapped.

"Please don't start fighting now you two. You've got to remember that it's a very special day for Sasame." Sakura told them.

"Yeah, but it could also be the worst one of my life." Sasame said feeling that same sickish feeling inside her stomach.

"What's the matter Sasame, I mean we're friends aren't we? You know that you can tell me anything." Naruto told her before she took a deep breath.

"Samuru's here and AJ doesn't know about it!" she blurted out before Naruto scrunched up in his face in complete and utter bewilderment.

"Wait, I'm confused, who's Samuru?" Naruto questioned her.

"He's somebody that I used to know and like." She told him.

"Oh,.. I see." Naruto began with a sly grin. "Old boyfriend meets new boyfriend, wow,.. that would make a very interesting episode of Jerry Springer." He said.

"Naruto, come here for a second." Sasuke began while he wiggled his finger at him but Naruto quickly shook his head in response.

"Uh, uh uh." He replied.

"Then shut up." Sasuke began. "You're not helping. You're only making her problem worse." He finished.

"Gee, I'm sorry Sasame. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just joking." Naruto told her.

"Yeah, well I didn't find it funny one bit!" she snapped at him crossly before turning around and racing out the door as Sakura took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Great! Now look what I've done! Me and my big fat mouth." Naruto muttered underneath his breath.

"I'll go talk to her." Sasuke began before Naruto quickly put his hand on top of his shoulder and stopped him.

"No, I will. After all, it's my fault not yours." He told him before he turned around and headed outside where his niece was standing under the overhang and tilting her head back to gaze up at the moon and stars.

"You know, sometimes when I look at you I still see the same adventurous twelve year old little girl." He told her as he smiled at her warmly before she gasped and quickly whirled around to face him while he continued gazing at her lovingly. "I'm sorry Sasame, I keep making the same mistake that your father is making in forgetting that you're not anymore." He told her. "The only difference is that he had twelve more years with you than I did. Forgive me if I don't know you as much as I should. I mean I never knew you had a childhood crush. That was back before we officially met."

"I know. And it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you. After all, you were in a big help fixing up the car." She told him.

"Oh I get it, Hiro probably told you didn't?" he questioned as she silently nodded at him. "Well that figures. We should have known better than to tell him about it. For as much as I love him, that boy couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it." He said as she stifled a laugh.

"I know." She began. "Which that means that it's pretty hard trying to shop for everyone's presents around Christmastime." She told him. "Anyway, what am I going to do about Samuru and AJ?" she wondered. "I mean, I think that I still have some feelings left for Samuru." She told him.

"I'm sorry Sasame but I can't tell you that." He told her.

"Well, how and when did you realize that you were in love with Aunt Hinata and that she was the one for you?" she questioned him.

"Well, believe it or not, it was when I almost lost her. Then I realized that I couldn't live the rest of my life without her. I just basically listened to my heart and it told me the right thing to do. Then she blessed me with three beautiful children." He told her while smiling sadly at her.

"Do you still miss Hokori?" she asked him without thinking.

"Of course I do and I always will." He began before he started gazing up towards the sky. "However, I also understand that he's in very good hands and that I'll see him again someday." He told her before he glanced back down at her and continued smiling at her. "Listen, you're my niece and I'll always love you no matter what kind of decisions that you make with your life. But let me tell you a secret, you have such a good heart. And as long as you continue listening to it then you can never go wrong." He told her.

"Thanks Uncle Naruto." She told him before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight and loving embrace as he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome Sasame." He told her while he wrapped his own arms around her tighter and deepened the embrace. A few minutes later they broke out of it again and turned to face each other. "So, what do you say, are you ready to go back inside now?" he asked her as she nodded at him before they both turned around and headed back inside. When they did Hinata and Sakura were there to greet them at the door.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata questioned them anxiously.

"Oh yeah, she just needed a little fresh air that's all." Naruto told her as they both exchanged warm and loving smiles before Naruto winked at her. All of a sudden AJ walked over to her followed by another young man with long black hair like Sasuke's and baby blue eyes that were only a little darker than Kira's.

"AJ this is Samuru," Sasame began. "He's an old friend of mine." She told him.

"I know. He was just telling me all about you." AJ told her.

"Really?" Sasame began raising her eyebrows questioningly at them. "I never knew that you spoke English." She said while looking over at Samuru.

"He doesn't. It's just that I've gotten better with my Japanese. Anyway, he tells me that you had a childhood crush on him." He told her as she felt her cheeks suddenly go pink but AJ just simply laughed. "It's alright, that doesn't change anything between us." He assured her. "A lot of girls have crushes, but that doesn't always mean that they wind up married to them." He told her.

"So, you're not upset?" she questioned him.

"No, of course not." He began while he gazed at her lovingly and then took ahold of her hand. "I love you Sasame, and every day that I wake up I fall in love with you all over again. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you." He whispered. "I've already made my choice a long time ago." He added as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

"Oh AJ, I love you too." She whispered back as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata smiled at them before AJ placed a tender hand to her cheek and brushed away her tear with his thumb before placing a passionate kiss upon her lips.


End file.
